


Sea Foam

by Enanja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Allision is also a sea witch, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, I'm trying my best to put humor in it., Jackson is a drown sailor, Lydia is a sea witch, M/M, Matchmaking, Merman Scott, Merman Stiles, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, bad attempt at using Taylor Swift's songs, so if it not working, so if it not working then don't flame me, wrong matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanja/pseuds/Enanja
Summary: In which Scott is Ariel, Stiles is Sebastian (the crab with tail), Derek is prince charming and Issac is Max (prince's dog)??





	1. Meet Ariel

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever.  
> probably bad grammar.  
> probably boring too.  
> and bad at referencing.

Chapter 1: Meet Ariel

Once upon a time in a deep sea of Atlantic, lived a kingdom of mere-people. They lived in harmony, ruled by the great king and his queen. Over the years, the couple had several daughters and the youngest of them all named Ariel. Ariel was a beautiful princess with an adventurous tendency. She liked to swim to the surface to observed humans and animal-likes. She collected everything she could find from the surface and kept them in a deep cave, hidden from others, in fear that her father would forbid her from going up. One day on the surface, she saw a handsome young man and immediately fell in love. Every day she would swim to the nearby shore just to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous man. As her love ran deeper and deeper for him, she decided that he would become hers. Mind made up, she swam to the shore and hided herself behind the huge stone like she normally did. But instead of staying silent and watched the man, she began to sing. Her voice was sweet like honey, mellifluous and captivated. She sang softly at first like a whisper “We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes…”, when she had the young man’s attention she began to sing louder “Romeo, I’ll take you somewhere that we can belong…” Once the young man was chest deep in the sea, she revealed herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him deeper while she kept singing softly to his ear “you belong with me...” Once they reached the cave, the young man was no longer breathing, he was peacefully asleep for eternity. Ariel put him in a blank space that she kept for him and wrote Eric as his name. Ariel’s once brilliant mind had been corrupted, as payment for her sin, her beautiful shinny scales turn into slimy black, her tail had split into eight tentacles and her melodious voice became scratchy. She had become the sea witch, trapped in the cave forever and never sees the light of the ocean ever gain. The End!!!

“And that is why kids, we should never and ever uses our voice to lure anyone.”

Stiles were proud of his story, he was asked by the care-taker, Nancy, in the children unit to look after the children for five minutes. Five minutes turned into five hours, Stiles was tired of swimming around pretending to be a shake chasing the children around. So of cause he exhausted, of cause he was going to make up some believable story to educate the children. If Nancy thought it was a good idea to leave a hyperactive/creative mind young merman with a bunch of 5-8 years old was a good idea then she were damn right. So Stiles was very proud of himself, he should consider becoming a writer. Damn those writers earn a lot with one book then he ever earns a year.

“Stiles, Stiles!! You won’t believe who I just met today!!!”

And that was Scott’s voice. You could actually hear his voice from miles away with all those shouting. No wonder he couldn’t sing-shit since his voice was so hoarse like this. He was really a shame of all mere-people. Not only that but, his build body and that crock jaw, shouldn’t every mere-teen have lean body line and slightly silvery like-voice. Well not that Scott wasn’t unattractive, because he was, it just not fair that he’s younger than Stiles but more masculine. Not to say that Stiles is feminine, nothing wrong with being feminine, it just that he wished he would be more like Scott in term of physic that is, not his intelligent. Not that Stiles insulted Scott’s intelligent, it just that Scott probably wouldn’t survive this long without Stiles backing him up.

“Scott, you should be ashamed of yourself. What kind of Siren has voice like that? You should take care of you voice more, don’t go around shouting like your tail is on fire, not that you can.”

“And become like you? No thank man, you sound like 13 years old. I prefer my husky voice better.”

“What a fire?”

came a timid voice. Why are they so timid? Weren’t they just a little sea monsters a few hours ago?? And now that Stiles had his attention back to the children, he could see that some of them had tears down their face, not that you can tell under the water and all that. But the point is that he could see their puffy eyes and trembling lips like they were just crying or attempted to stop crying.

“I think we should run, I can see Becky coming with a really scary face, and is that starfishes in her hand???”

“I thought her name was Lincy??”

“Not the point dude!! We should totally go like right now”

With that Stiles was pulled by Scott, he could see Lucy’s red face and was shouting something, probably saying thank you and good bye to Stiles. Why Scott being so rude like this? The least he could do is let Stiles say good bye.

“Bye Sydney, call me if you need a babysitter again” and Stiles, a well behave and polite young man that he was, did just that.

“For the last time, my name is MARY!!!!!!!!”

Or maybe not, Hey at least he got that last syllable right. Give a guy some credit will ya.

“Dude, Stop talking to yourselves and start swimming, or I’m gonna let Marine over there filet you”

“Scott, that just rude, I should just let the shake eat you when you were just an egg.”

“You were also an egg, and stop dragging Nemo into this, that guy already had it tough”

“Well at least you’re smart enough to get the reference.”

“Yeah, after someone whom I shouldn’t name, forced me to watch it like a gazillion times? Hard to forget after that.”

“Dude, you promise not to bring that up like ever again.”

“Then get a moving.”


	2. Meet Ursula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still suck.  
> slow progress  
> bad grammar  
> everything else will be explained in Ch 3

“So let me get this straight, you went to the surface ALONE then met a prince who you fell in love immediately. Isn’t that a bit cliché?”

“First of, I did not intentionally go up alone, SOMEONE dragged me from my peaceful slumber to the surface but when WE arrived there, that SOMEONE had disappeared and I happened to find that SOMEONE making a bunch of kids cry in the children playground in the Child Unit instead.”

 “Ok, ok, enough with emphasizing SOMEONE so much. And I have a good reason why I stayed behind. Old Mandy need help taking care of the children because she was busy god knows what.”

Stiles, after being dragged back by Scott to the wrecked sink ship, Scott began to recount his tale of finding the love of his life (mostly about his eyes, since their gazes met). Stile spent 30 minutes of staying silent (well but his mind kinda wander off when Scott started waxing poetic about the mystery prince charming hair). So sued him if he couldn’t concentrate long enough to hear about his best friend amazing soul mate.

“Anyway, Stiles, you should totally see him, he is like the most magnificent specie of all, you should see his eyes, Oh God, his eyes, they’re so sparkle…”

“Ok, gotta stop you right there buddy, I heard more than enough already.”

“I just wish I could talk to him you know” Scott sighed with a deject look on his face. How could Stiles stand around (well more like float around) and watching his best friend in the whole ocean like this? It might be reckless, but hey! They did say love conquered all.

“Well, you could”

“What?? Really? How??”  

“Remember this one girl who asked you out a few years ago? The one you helped picking up Seagrasses because they grow near the shoreline and she can’t go there because she afraid of sunlight likes a freaking vampire?”

“Dude, she tried to hypnotize me and lured me into her cave!!!”

“Yeah that, Allison her name. Apparently she is a sea witch. She can totally grant you your wish.”

“Dude No!! You know how magic work, it wouldn’t do without consequence. Beside I rejected her; she probably gives me cures rather granting my wish.”

And we are back to square one. Well, Stiles knew it was a dump idea, who would be generous enough to help the person who rejected you? Not a sea witch for sure.

“I always wonder why you rejected her in the first place. She seen nice minus the being the sea witch and all, she’s like the nicest sea witch of all. Not that I know a lot of sea witch. I wish I know one though.”

“It just didn’t feel right with her, I guess I was waiting for my dear prince all along.” And now we’re back to the dreamy face.

“I would help if you just ask.”

A voice spoke up, a very familiar voice. And Stiles did not shrike like a dolphin, but Scott totally did. The two of them were looking around to try and find the source of voice, but it was empty. Sure there were some small fishes and turtle swimming around. But they couldn’t talk right? At least Stiles thought so.

“Who’s there?”  

“Ahh Scott, I’m wounded that you forgot my voice like this.”

This time the person revealed herself, but instead of a tail like they both expected, they were met with tentacles instead. Freaking tentacles!! You know what that mean? It meant that over there, the one who offered to help, the one who also knew Scott’s name is a FREAKING SEA WITCH.

“I heard you two were talking about me and granting wish, I just thought I came and see if I could help.

“Allison” Scott whispered her name like if he spoke louder, she would curse him. Well you couldn’t blame a guy for being scared, you would scare too if you face to face with moving tentacles which seen to have their own personality, like the one on the right front which looked like it wanted to slap Scott’s face, if the swinging motion not a few feet from his face is anything to go by.

“All you have to do is ask you know. We might have a not so good history in the past, but I’m not known to hold grudge.” 

“Ya know, if I didn’t know you before this, I would totally fall for that dimples. Scott must has amazing immunity if he could reject you like this.”

“Aww Stiles, that so sweet, I wish I could take you back to my cave, now that I look at you clearly without any seaweed in the way, I could totally appreciate your underdeveloped physique. Tell you what, if you come with me, I’ll grant Scott’s wish.”

Yeah, so rewound a bit, a week after Scott helped Allison picked up Seagrasses, Allison approached Scott in front of his house and confessed. And where were Stiles at that time? Well, Stiles was behind seaweed bushes waiting to ambush Scott but damn Allison beated him to that. And after Scott kindly rejected her, she looked kinda scary, what with the floating hair (yeah yeah, we were under the sea so floating hair is normal but the point was that it looked scary on an octopus) and ink coming out of her tentacles and all that. So Stiles, being a good friend that he was, decided to come out and help, not minding the fact that he was covered in seaweed, (but hey at least seaweed mustache looked cool on him) and thus end up him, being cured with seaweed mustache for a week and Scott swam free of cursed. Till this day, he can still see his neighbor’s kids putting on a fake mustache whenever they saw him. Those brats!!

“First, Rude!! My body is not underdeveloped, thank you very much. I prefer under construction, which mean, after I’m done with my 30 plan of muscle, I’ll be built more than Scott.”

“Dude, you never told me anything about that.”

“Not now buddy, save your whining for later, now I have a witch to lecture” Stiles said then turned back to Allison. “Second, I would more than trill to explore the witch’s cave if I could return back that is, and I doubt that would happen, and thirdly, thank but no thanks. Let’s go Scott.”

Stiles was in the process of dragging Scott away, before Alison decided to curse them both. But before they could swim away, they were stop by two tentacles which were wrapping around their tails, which Stiles did not freak out at all and Scott did not look like he gonna has a panic attack at all because only Stiles could has a panic attack in this bromance-relationship, Thank you very much.

“Wait! Ok I know we have bad blood, if you don’t trust me then I know a friend who can help you.” Allison sighed with a defeat look on her face. Guess she seen genuinely wanted to help.

“Ok… so who is this Friend you’re referring to?”

“Dude!! You can’t seriously consider this.”

 “Well buddy, if you stop being a scaredy-catfish and talk to her then I wouldn’t have to make a decision here. And you should know how much I want to meet another sea witch, your friend is a sea witch right?” the last part was directed to Allison who seen really pleased with the turn out event. Should he be worried about that?

“Yes Stiles, Lydia is also a sea witch.”

“What are you waiting for then, lead the way”

“What? No dude..”

And with that, Allison seen to chanted something and the next thing the boy saw were black ink surrounded them both before the water began to bubbled up and whisked them away to an unknown place.


	3. Not what you wish for but you get it anyway.

After the ink cleared up, Stiles and Scott were in front of a dark cave, which kinda freaked them out but Stiles being Stiles still had some dignity left to squeak out.

“wahh..!! Can u at least warm us before using your magic-mojo thing?”

“You sound ready at that time.”

“Still, it’s the principle that matter!!! And where are we? You’re not tricking us into your cave then use us as your next potion ain’t you?

“This is Lydia’s cave, let’s go.”

The cave was deep, if the 5 minute swim and still no sign of any life beside them were anything to go by.

“So….. That ink thing was for transport and not for poison or curse thing?”

“The ink can be useful for variety thing; do you want to know what else can it use for?”

“No thank, I’m good.” Another 10 sec passed and still no sign of any other life.

“so… when u spread your ink a few year ago, was it for your mojo-transportation or was it for you know…Abracadabra thing?” to made his point across, Stile flailed his arms around to imitated the wizard of Oz.

“I was trying to transport away after the humiliation I just faced.” Allison replied back with a grimace expression and Scott being a polite soul that he was, apologized which cause a small smile appeared on Allison’s face.

“Wait! So if you really tried to magic-away, why did you curse me for a whole week??

“That because, you idiot probably startle her, which cause her to casted a spell in defend instead.” Came a new voice from the deep cave which did not help Scott’s fear of the unknown at all, if the clutch on Stiles’s arm was any indication (that didn’t mean Stiles wasn’t freak out a bit either.)

“Ahh Lydia’s just the witch I’m looking for. These 2 gentle(man) fishes need your help.”

Allison’s face brightens up upon seeing her comrade, but Lydia seen annoyed that there were unidentified intruders in her cave.

“Allison, just because you’re my best friend, doesn’t mean you can invite anyone into my cave.”

“But Lydia, this is Scott and Stiles, the one I was telling you about before. Remember?”

“You talked about us?” Scott squeaked behind Stile who was still memorized by the variety potions on display in Lydia’s cave.

“The wimp that rejected you and the hero-wannabe that you accidentally cursed?” Lydia quirked her right eyebrow in question, and wow, who knew you can quirk brow like that? Stiles knew he couldn’t.

“I felt awful about that you know.”

“Not your fault that the idiot thought it was a good idea to spook the witch.” With that Lydia turned around and swam further into the cave, and what a massive cave that was. Allison motioned to Stiles and Scott to followed, a short while later, they were all in a study full with books (probably spell books) “Right, so what is it that you idiots want?”

It was getting on Stiles’s nerve being call an idiot constantly like this. “These idiots, that you’re so kindly called, are name Stiles and Scott.” And right there was another quirk brow, but this time it was clearly translated as ‘do I look like I care’ kind of thing.

“I want to be able to walk on land.” It seen like Scott had gathered his courage and step forward with his request. Stiles was so proud of his best friend right now.

“You want legs. Ok that’s easy enough, so what can you offer me as payment?”

“Payment?”

“Yeah, what? Do you think you gonna get it for free? Think again fish-boy.”

“Well, I thought you know… ask us for our voice or something.”

“Or something” Lydia looked unimpressed while Allison just looked confused.

“What Scott meant is that, ain’t all sea witches ask for soul if you can’t complete the task?

“Typical idiots who read too much fairy”

Ouch, ok that hurt, it just hit right on the sport, because Stiles might or might not have spent an unhealthy amount of time in the library reading those fairy-tale as Lydia so crudely insult.

“Hey! There’re always some truth in fairy-tale.”

Much too Stile’s chagrin, they ignored his protest, even Scott agreed with the witches.

“Right, so the payment is 1999.99 gold.”

“1999.99 gold??? Are you trying to rube us? Look at this guy, he can barely feed himself.”

To emphasize his statement, Stiles pulls on Scott crock jaw which was swept away by an annoying looking Scott.

“You can also pay in installment, just sign it here and the first installment will automatically transfer to me,” the contract appeared out of nowhere in front of Scott and immediately Stiles began to read.

“It says here that, Scotty needs to kiss the prince within 3 months to make the spell permanent, if fail to do so, the spell will reverses back and the land-people’s memory of him will also vanish. Huh, that’s sound oddly familiar, minus the taking soul thing.”

“But even with installment, I still cannot pay that much.”

“It’s ok Scott, I’ll help you with the payment, I have some saving left that it would be enough to pay haft of it.”

“No Stiles, I can’t take your gold, it’s my problem I can’t drag you into it.”

“A bit too late now, Scotty, since I already met the witch.”

“Actually, since Allison brought you here, I’ll give you a discount.” And another contract appeared in front of Stile. Speaking of Allison, where is she? She seen oddly quit.

“She left as soon as the contract appear, something about it’d been 8 hours since she brew a new spell.”

Is being a sea witch also come with mind reading?

“Probably not, dude, you just talked it out loud.” Right !!

Without any delay, Lydia continues her explanation. “The contracts are the same, that’s mean it’s also apply to Stiles since he’s offered to pay half of it. After you sign it, you’ll be transported to the surface with clothes, of cause, we wouldn’t wanted you to get arrest the first time you walk on earth now do we. Afterward it’s up to you to get the prince’s attention.”

“Ok Scott, we’re gonna do this ok? As soon as you get your legs, run to your prince charming and kiss him senseless.”

“Stiles.. I don’t know what to say. Thank you so much.”

“What’re best friend for right?” with this Scott gave him a hug to convince his gratitude.

Stiles asked Lydia for a charcoal to sign the paper which she gladly provided one. After he signed his part of contract, he turned to Scott and offered the charcoal for him to sign too.

A minute after they both signed nothing happen. Stiles was about to called out fraud when the water surrounded them began to bubble up, there was ripple of pain through his tail like it was being split apart. And the last thing he head before passing out was Scott agonizing scream.


End file.
